What A Song Can Do
by ooAngles of Yuan and Kratosoo
Summary: When Hogwarts hosts a karraoke contest, almost everybody will join and sing their hearts out, but only one person can win. Its not just going to be a single era competition either, or a single worldly contest.


_"How do I look, Ryoko?"_ asked a girl with black hair.

_"You look just fine, Erika."_ exclaimed Ryoko for the thousandth time.

_"Don't get so huffy about it!"_ retorted Erika.

Erika Black and Ryoko Bakura were the best of friends. Both girls

went to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry to study magic.

Erika was a metamorphosis. So right now she had long black hair and light pink eyes.

Ryoko, however, had long white blond hair and dark brown eyes. Both girl were in Gryffindor house and played on the house team for Quidditch. Tonight, however, both girls were going to attend the 1st Annual Hogwarts Karaoke Contest. And needless to say both hoped to win. As Ryoko finished doing her hair, their friend Hermione Lupin walked in. Hermione just laughed as Erika tried to do her hair.

_"Come on you guys!"_ Hermione laughed.

_"It's almost 6:30"_ she added.

_"Holy Shit"_ cried Erika aloud as she bolted for the door

All three girls ran out of the dorm and into the Gryffindor Common Room where Harry and Ron where waiting. Both boys smiled at the site of the girls. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand while Harry took Erika's. Ryoko sniggered at the sight but didn't say anything. Her boyfriend was in Slytherin so he was going to meet her in the Great Hall. When they entered the hall there was a huge stage up front and instead of the usual house tables there were tons of tables set for six people. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Erika, Ryoko and Draco Malfoy sat down at the table closest to the front.

_"Welcome everybody"_ announced Professor Dumbledore.

_"As I can see there are a lot of you"_ he added.

_"Those of you that want to put your name in the hat."_ Dumbledore continued.

After everybody that wanted to had put their names in the hat and had sat down. Everybody watched as Dumbledore reached into the hat and drew out the first contestant.

_"And our first contestant is Ginny Weasley"_ Dumbledore shouted.

The Hall went absolutely wild as Ginny walked up to the mic and the music began.

**My brother said that I  
was rotten to the core.  
I was the youngest child,  
so I got by with more.**

**I guess she was tired by  
the time I came along.  
She'd laugh until she cried,  
I could do no wrong.  
She would always save me,   
because I was her baby.**

_"Wow Ginny's good"_ whispered Hermione softly

**I worked a factory in Ohio,  
a shrimp boat in the Bayou,  
I drove a truck in Birmingham.  
Turned 21 in Cincinnati,  
I called home to mom and daddy,  
I said "Your boy is now a man."  
She said "I don't care if you're 80,  
you'll always be my baby."**

**She loved that photograph,  
of our whole family.  
She'd always point us out,  
for all her friends to see.**

"Of course she is!" exclaimed Ron.

**That's Greg he's doing great,  
he really loves his job.  
And Ronnie with his 2 kids,  
how 'bout that wife he's got.  
And that one's kinda crazy,  
but that one is my baby.**

**I got a call in Alabama,  
said come on home to Louisiana  
and come as fast as you can fly.  
Cause your momma really needs you,   
and says she's got to see you,  
she might not make it through the night.  
The whole way I drove 80  
so she could see her baby.**

_"She's also very pretty and this song fits her so well."_ added Ryoko

**She looked like she was sleepin'  
and my family had been weepin'  
by the time that I got to her side.  
And I knew that she'd been taken,   
and my heart it was breakin',  
I never got to say goodbye.**

**I softly kissed that lady  
and cried just like a baby.**

Ginny's song came to an end and everybody clapped really loudly as Ginny took her seat beside Dean Thomas. Before she sat down Ginny drew the next contestant. Her eyes widened as she looked at the piece of parchment.

_"Luna Lovegood"_ she cried

Luna wandered up to the mic with huge spider earrings and her usual dreamy look. Luna took the mic and the music started up again.

**An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic...Don'tcha think**

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

_"Just like Luna, Don'tcha think?" _said Harry****

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic...Don'tcha think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

_"Yeah but it is kinda ironic" _answered Erika lightly****

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...Don'tcha think  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...

_"But she is pretty good"_ added Ron****

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out 

Luna finished her song and kinda just stood there for a moment. Finally she reached in and drew the next name. The hall was filled with a dead silence as they waited for Luna to read the next name. But before Luna could read the name Dumbledore issued a bathroom break. Lots of people got up to go to the bathrooms. After every boy came back, Luna read the next name.

_"Hermione Lupin"_ Luna announced.


End file.
